The invention relates to a slip-on cover for a guitar stand cradle. In particular, the invention is a cover that is positioned over the existing material on the cradle portions of a guitar stand in order to protect the guitar from damage inflicted from contact with the stand.
Because of the expense of purchasing different types of instruments, the owners try to maintain the instruments in good condition to prolong their use. In particular, guitars are known to be especially fragile because of their lacquer-type finish that is easily scratched or marred. Further, the body of the guitar may be exposed to general wear and tear due to moisture and friction from the player""s hand, as well as friction from the guitar""s contact with the musician""s clothing.
When not in use, guitars are typically kept on specially designed stands. The stands are equipped with a body cradle and a neck cradle, on which the body and neck of the guitar rests, respectively. These cradle portions are typically surfaced with a rubber coating. This coating may cause chafing on the guitar""s finish from repeated contact.
Thus, there exists a need for a device which may be used to cover the rubber on these cradle portions and therefore protect the guitar from damage. Such a device would provide a shielding barrier between the stand and the instrument.
While the available units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved slip-on cover for a guitar stand cradle. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved slip-on cover for a guitar stand cradle which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises slip-on covers for covering the cradle portions of a guitar stand. A guitar stand has a neck cradle and a body cradle for supporting a guitar. The covers are cylindrical pieces of fabric, having a top edge and an open bottom edge. A string is stitched to the inside surface of each cover, the string extending through the entire length of the cover, past the bottom edge. A strip of hook and loop fasteners extends laterally outward from the top edge of the cover. In use, the cover is slid downward over the arm. Once in place over the arms, the strings from each pair of covers are tied together in order to secure the covers in place. The strips of hook and loop fasteners are stretched around the circumference of the cover and secured thereto. Once the covers are in place, the guitar may be rested thereupon without fear of damage.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved slip-on cover for a guitar stand cradle which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved slip-on cover for a guitar stand cradle which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved slip-on cover for a guitar stand cradle which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved slip-on cover for a guitar stand cradle which is susceptible to a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such slip-on cover for a guitar stand cradle economically available to the buying public.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.